


Predebut

by kaihanbitches



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baekhyun-centric, Canon Compliant, Former Members, Friendship, Other, predebut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 03:22:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7828543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaihanbitches/pseuds/kaihanbitches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baekhyun thought being a trainee would be hard--and it is--but sometimes it's more bearable when there are people to make it worthwhile. Written for marseea | Baekfest 2014.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Predebut

At first, the acceptance comes as a shock. He’s been rejected so many times and to finally be told that he’s not only accepted—he’s been accepted to SM Entertainment. It’s _daebak_ , because he not only has the chance of being an idol, but he also has the chance of standing on the same stages as Super Junior and SNSD and DBSK sunbae-nims.  
  
He knows he’ll have to work hard, hearing about all the unglamorous stories of being a trainee. That’s part of the beauty of being an idol though, they learn how to become better starting from the bottom up with a dream to hold onto. It’s cliché but Baekhyun really just wants to sing. But a dream only takes a person so far, they have to work towards reaching out for it. Finally, Baekhyun’s dream is a little closer in reach.  
  
The first day of being a trainee is almost as exciting as the first day of school. Baekhyun accepts all the praises and congratulations that come his way, unable to keep the smile off his face even in the dead of night. He keeps checking his phone to see the time and by the time he falls asleep, it’s already early in the morning. He doesn’t let his lack of sleep deter him from being eager to finally visit the SM Entertainment building with the intention of actually training there like all the other famous SM Idols.  
  
Every day he daydreams of doing the things idols do, like writing hundreds of signatures for hopeful fans and shooting mega-watt smiles at all the fansite noonas. Of course, his dream is still a dream and there is the possibility that he won’t debut, but he tells himself that it’ll be okay. Even if he doesn’t get to be an idol, he’ll find some other way to sing. With this resolve, he enters through the familiar glass doors and puts on his brightest smile.  
  
“ _Annyeonghaseyo, je ireum Baekhyun imnida!_ ”  
  


÷

  
The thing about being new is that it’s exciting but also terrifying. Baekhyun has never had much trouble connecting with people reaching out to people he didn’t know, but that was when he was also on his own turf. SM Entertainment is an entirely new setting with people he recognizes but doesn’t know, and people he doesn’t recognize but they all know him as _the new one_.  
  
He finds that everyone is competitive, sometimes sparing him these idol smiles when he greets them while they walk off to dance practice or vocal practice or language practices. There’s so much to learn and so much to perfect that Baekhyun feels a little intimidated but he’s also all the more excited to have the full experience. He knows that debuting will feel the greatest when he can say he has a couple years under his belt and he’ll be able to do talents upon command for every variety show that wants to see or hear it.  
  
Every day his body is sore and his throat burns, but all idols have to experience this anyways and if it’s rewarding enough for them to have put up with it for however long they were a trainee, then Baekhyun can do it too.  
  


÷

  
Baekhyun meets Joonmyun first, one of the longer trained trainees. It’s obvious that he’s shy but Joonmyun is kind and immediately offers him a smile. Baekhyun doesn’t quite get away with a quick bow when he gets lectured on the importance of mannerism. As his first advice as a trainee, Baekhyun learns to take Joonmyun’s advice carefully, feeling almost ashamed at not greeting his senior more seriously.  
  
But then Joonmyun buys him milk tea right after, showing that while he can be strict he is also kind. The tapioca pearls are shitty but Baekhyun drinks it anyways as he listens to Joonmyun talk about how much Baekhyun will like being a trainee at SM Entertainment. It honestly doesn’t sound like it’s very appealing because Joonmyun talks about how much blood, sweat, and tears he will shed while plastering a blindingly bright smile on his face.  
  
Joonmyun looks so eager Baekhyun can’t bring himself to try to disagree.  
  


÷

  
Baekhyun befriends some of the other trainees like Chanyeol—a resident flower boy with height, voice, and the ability to play guitar and drums. Chanyeol is just as loud as he is, and they have a penchant for making trouble and getting out of heavy punishments with their sickening aegyo that has people smiling before they even know it.  
  
Chanyeol is part of his ground, makes him feel more comfortable as a trainee when everyone isn’t a stranger. The great part is that they’re around the same age too, so Baekhyun doesn’t feel incredibly embarrassed to be shown around by kids ages younger than him with more trainee experience. They make up shipping names for themselves and doodle out variations of what their signature should look like. It would be great if they could debut together. He can tell Chanyeol will be one of the popular ones and Chanyeol preens at the praise until Baekhyun tells him, “It’s too bad you’re really dumb.”  
  
They wrestle on the practice room floor until Baekhyun gives up because Chanyeol’s just like a really heavy and stupidly handsome puppy.

 

÷

  
He also befriends Jongdae, who becomes a trainee roughly around the same time _and_ they’re around the same age. Jongdae takes many of the same singing practices with Baekhyun. They’re good but they’re still beginners and they have to learn how to sing properly. It’s not enough to be able to sing well but they have to be able to know the proper way to sing so that they still sound good even while dancing and smiling and being idols because they’re not just singers.  
  
Jongdae is very good at singing, and makes Baekhyun more awed than jealous but apparently that’s how Jongdae feels about Baekhyun too. Jongdae insists that Baekhyun’s singing voice is stronger, but Baekhyun counters back with how Jongdae can hit higher notes. Seeing the tint of red and the way Jongdae’s cheekbones push up as he tries to hide is smile makes Baekhyun delighted and he decides they’re going to be friends now.  
  
“Birds of a feather should flock together or something like that, right?” Jongdae had seemed surprised but he gave Baekhyun a shy, kittenish smile and told Baekhyun that he was dumb but Baekhyun accepted his title because that meant they were now friends.

 

÷

  
Sometimes it’s easy to show that you’re not perfect, especially if you’re not feeling very well or if your voice cracks. Kyungsoo is one of the older trainees even though he’s younger. He has an innocent face but his expression is so serious all the time that people treat him like he’s an adult because he tries to act like it. But sometimes that’s not always the case.  
  
There is one time Baekhyun sees Kyungsoo being scolded for not being able to sing the song properly and his heart clenches at the sight of Kyungsoo’s wide eyes and shaky lips. Kyungsoo isn’t that much younger but he assumes criticism is harsh especially when they basically tell you that you’re doing what you love in the wrong way—that you’re not doing it right.  
  
Baekhyun sees Kyungsoo sniffling during one of their five minute breaks. “Don’t cry, Kyungsoo-ah,” he says. He lays a hand on Kyungsoo’s shoulder but it gets shrugged off. Kyungsoo has a bottle of allergy medicine out.  
  
“I’m not crying,” Kyungsoo says and Baekhyun laughs loudly in his embarrassment. But Kyungsoo can see why Baekhyun would think he was crying. But out of all the trainees that had seen Kyungsoo getting scolded, only Baekhyun approached him.  
  
Kyungsoo nudges Baekhyun’s shoulder as their time is up. “Let’s go, Baekhyun-hyung.” Baekhyun smiles, latching onto Kyungsoo’s arm. “Let’s~ go!”  
  
Kyungsoo punches his shoulder.

 

÷

  
The most challenging aspect is probably learning how to dance. Baekhyun didn’t have a major interest in dancing before the thought of becoming an idol. He has to stay two hours behind every day of practice to try and catch up with everyone else. He knows he’s young—but not by company standard. An idol’s lifespan usually lasts for only a couple years before more people become more famous and you become just those respectable seniors.  
  
There is a boy named Jongin, an infamous trainee among the rest. His best friend debuted in SHINee and rumor has it that he’s slotted to debut in the next boy band. It must be nice to finally be able to debut. Baekhyun hears that Jongin has been a trainee for a long time, and he’s one of the better dancers. That’s to be expected though, his best friend is _Lee Taemin_.  
  
Baekhyun stares at him sometimes while he dances, trying to mimic those smooth hip rolls and sharp moves. He thinks Jongin can see him sometimes, but whenever Baekhyun smiles Jongin shies away. That’s okay, because chances are Jongin is just shy. He also sees how the other trainees feel threatened by Jongin because he’s more than good, he’s amazing and how are they supposed to compete for debut spots against that? And even if they didn’t have to compete with him, if they happened to debut together, who is to say that they won’t be drowned out by Jongin’s sheer charisma?  
  
So when Baekhyun nudges Jongin during one of the practice breaks and hands him a water bottle and towel, Jongin blinks up in surprise like he’s genuinely shocked someone would approach him. Baekhyun nudges him again, not wanting it to seem too weird since eyes are starting to follow him. The new guy is obviously being way too comfortable too quickly, most of them think. But then Jongin’s eyes crinkle happily even though they’re all dead tired and he shyly says, “Thanks, hyung.”  
  


÷

  
For some reason, Baekhyun couldn’t stand it when he saw miserable people.  
  
Maybe that was why when he saw one of the tall Chinese trainee crying in a corner, he couldn’t help but go over to offer him a tissue. Sympathy does not need a separate language. Baekhyun may not have traveled to a different country to become an idol, but he knows being a trainee is hard. It must be even ridiculously harder when you don’t know the language.  
  
“Okay?” Baekhyun holds out the ‘O.K.’ sign with his fingers and watch as the tall trainee bawls harder. Baekhyun hears bits of words like ‘family’ and ‘China’ and ‘hard’ and he offers a shoulder to cry on after he uses all the tissues.  
  
“Baekhyun,” he says, pointing to himself. The trainee sniffles, pointing to himself, “Tao.”  
  
It’s definitely the wrong idea to treat Tao to a meal after the small mental breakdown. Tao practically eats his own weight in food.  
  
“Baekhyun,” Tao says with an accent, “Sign! Me, five months, two day.” Baekhyun assumes they’re talking about horoscopes unless Tao is actually a pregnant woman with a strong craving for every food in sight.  
  
“Five months, six days,” Baekhyun says, “I’m a Taurus.” Tao’s eyes light up and his quickly chews the food in his mouth.  
  
“BEEF! BEEF!”  
  
Baekhyun laughs, even though he’s not really sure what it means but Tao’s eyes scrunch happily and he smiles proudly. The smile quickly disappears when he drops stuff off his chopstick and gasps in genuine horror. He no longer remembers why people think Tao is scary when he’s just a big baby.  
  


÷

  
Sehun is one of Tao’s friends and they don’t communicate as well through words as they do with body language but it works out quite well since Sehun isn’t a boy of many words. In fact, he seems to silently size Baekhyun up before shaking his hand. Baekhyun can’t help but think Sehun looks extremely handsome—not that everyone in the company isn’t—but Sehun looks like his face belongs on a magazine.  
  
They both have lunch together because Tao insists that Sehun is just like him. Jongin joins them at the table, sitting next to Sehun. Aside from Taemin, Sehun is Jongin’s other best friend and it only makes sense since they’re also around the same age group. Tao teases Baekhyun in broken Korean about how he’s the oldest _and_ the shortest within all of them right now.  
  
Sehun looks surprised at how Tao interacts with Baekhyun so freely, and he taps his fingers on his plate as he tries to think of something to say. His face doesn’t betray his emotions, but his body language does.  
  
“Sehuna~ you’re so pretty,” Baekhyun coos. Apparently, this is the right topic to choose because Sehun is positively beaming. Baekhyun finds out that Sehun is an ulzzang, so it only makes sense that he’s rightfully pretty. Jongin complains about how Sehun spends more time taking pictures than dancing with him.  
  
Sehun leans on Baekhyun’s shoulder, having to slouch a bit to tilt his head on Baekhyun’s shoulder. “Hyung, let’s take a picture together.”

 

÷

  
By extension of meeting one Chinese trainee, he meets more of them. He sees Luhan one day, hanging out with another trainee named Minseok (who is Korean, but could probably pass off as Chinese if he wanted to). They’re taking about soccer and Baekhyun butts into the conversation. Luhan positively lights up at the thought of having another soccer friend. “I like Park Jisung,” Baekhyun says enthusiastically. Luhan nods, but he also says, “It’s all about Manchester United.”  
  
Baekhyun doesn’t say anything because Luhan has a threatening gleam in his eyes. He probably shouldn’t tell Luhan that he’s been listening to Jongin talk about Chelseas for the past several days. Minseok subtly switches the conversation so that they’re talking about playing real soccer instead of talking about the pros. The hyungs basically kick his ass during a friendly game of soccer—but they also extend their invitation for dinner to him. (As the youngest out of both of them, he gets a free meal. He makes sure to butter Luhan up with Manchester United comments and comments about Luhan is so manly while Luhan downs shots of soju.)

 

÷

  
Days later, he’s inside one of the recording studios and he finds himself sitting next to Minseok. Without Luhan there, Minseok seems like a more serious hyung trying to take care of all his dongsaengs. He patiently goes over the lyrics with Baekhyun and he finds himself in wonder about why Minseok hasn’t debuted yet. Sure, Minseok may not have the perfect singing voice but it’s plenty good and he’s able to hit incredibly high notes.  
  
Baekhyun quietly applauds for Minseok when he gets praised by one of the vocal teachers. However, it’s not like Baekhyun or Minseok can’t hear the comments about how it’s all pity since Minseok probably won’t debut anyways since he’s getting older and he has no special talents. He expects Minseok to flip out or do something but he doesn’t.  
  
“Does that happen often?” Minseok grins, it’s a little patronizing.  
  
“If you paid attention to every little bump in the road along the way, you’ll never get very far no matter how long the stretch is.” He ruffles Baekhyun’s hair, fully aware that Baekhyun gets his own share of hate for being one of the more well liked trainees within the company.

 

÷

  
Yixing is someone he meets in one of the dance practice rooms. Baekhyun also meets him again in the vocal practice rooms. He’s one of the Chinese trainees. He has a penchant for staring into space and giving Baekhyun dimpled smiles.  
  
Despite what people think, Yixing is oddly observant and speaks words of wisdom at random moments.  
  
The day Baekhyun forgets to bring lozenges for his throat, Yixing lends him some. Baekhyun feels a little guilty because that’s a common commodity between trainees but they all have vocal practices today at some point in preparation for the trainee showcase. But at the same time, he knows he needs it because he’s been getting a little sick.  
  
“Don’t you need these for yourself?” Yixing nods but he pauses and then shakes his head.  
  
“You need them more than me right now,” he says. Baekhyun stares at Yixing for a moment before pulling him into a hug and running off to practice his song.  
  
“Yixing-hyung! Let me treat you to ddeokbokki one day!”

 

÷

  
Seeing how Baekhyun was talented, hardworking, and had an ability to attract attention, it was only natural that he was taken into consideration for the new boy band.  
  
“It would be nice if we could all debut together, wouldn’t it,” Jongdae mentions wistfully. It’s already been pre-decided that Jongin would be in the group with a new stage name, _Kai_. Joonmyun was also selected to be in the group, and he was so thankful Baekhyun was afraid he was going to shed tears. People were being selected and being asked in private if they would like to join.  
  
Kyungsoo clears his throat, shuffling music sheets into a neat pile.  
  
“We’ll still be friends, it’s not like much will change.” Of course that’s what they choose to believe, but there’s always the possibility that something could go differently. Baekhyun’s almost entirely sure Kyungsoo has already been approached because he seems more relaxed than he’s ever been for an entire week already.  
  
“Soo-ah! Saranghae forever!” Baekhyun holds his fingers up in the imitation of a small heart. Kyungsoo smiles at first, but changes it quickly to a disgusted grimace.  
  
“Stop it.” Jongdae laughs with them.

 

÷

  
There’s a meeting and all the new members of a new boy band called EXO meet in the same room. Baekhyun’s only delighted that most of his friends are gathered and the entire room is a ruckus because there are twelve boys to men screaming excitedly about the fact that they’re going to debut. They discuss what the plan is and how the marketing will be made.  
  
They’re twelve boys from EXO Planet and they’re coming to Earth with these powers and they’ve come to bring something fresh. It’s a bit embarrassing to pretend that he has magical powers but the concept is interesting and Baekhyun doesn’t really want to put away the chance of debuting even though it’s right in front of him.  
  
He hasn’t been a trainee for long and there are obviously more qualified people but he had been chosen despite everything that he was lacking.  
  
Is he even qualified to debut?  
  
The managers for the group are introduced and leaders are picked. One is Joonmyun, who seems all too proud to receive the title and another person named Kris that Baekhyun recognizes as one of the Chinese trainees Tao always talks about.  
  
They’re given time to rest and mull over the fact that they’re debuting so they have the rest of the day off to talk to each other or tell their parents or go to sleep. Baekhyun approaches Kris, who seems too troubled to be happy about his debut. Tao bounds up to Baekhyun, wrapping his arms around Baekhyun’s waist.  
  
“Beef! This is duizhang, Kris!” Kris waves his hand, it’s awkward but he also gives a gummy smile and Baekhyun smiles hard enough that Kris can see his canines.  
  
“Hey _duizhang_ ,” Baekhyun says teasingly. Only instead of making Kris smile, he looks like he’s going to hurl.  
  
Apparently, Kris isn’t really ready for this leadership thing. A lot of them aren’t ready for a lot of things but that’s why they have time to prepare. No one is ever really ready for anything, but that’s why people try their best to prepare for things they don’t expect.  
  
“We’re in this together,” Baekhyun says, and it’s met with a lot of agreements in the room. Being part of trainee life is a lot like a competition, but it’s also a lot like being part of a family and these are his brothers.  
  
“WE ARE ONE,” Joonmyun calls out, and it’s probably too soon to start using their supposed team catchphrase because it sounds awkward when it’s just one person saying it. Baekhyun grins, booing their other leader and everyone joins in on the fun even though Joonmyun—now named _Suho_ —pouts at their blatant disregard. Kris manages to loosen up enough to join in with everyone.  
  
“Let’s do something else,” Sehun complains. They form a group, squishing as close together in a circle as twelve people can get. Joonmyun makes lots of noises, waving his hand high in the air.  
  
“On three, we say ‘Saranghaja!’ Okay?!” Joonmyun’s met with a round of complaints but they all stick their hands in anyways with grins on their faces. This is what they’ve been working towards. Baekhyun may not have been training as long as everyone else, but he feels like he’s been on a journey with all of them. Maybe he doesn’t deserve it yet, but he will prove himself so that he can one day shine as brightly as all of his friends.  
  
“One, two—”  
  
“SARANGHAJA!”


End file.
